Angel
by Rosette-Christpher
Summary: A Guerra pode separar o mundo. Mas ela também é capaz de unir dois jovens corações. Songfic UA ChrnoRosette.


_**Angel**_

_**Esse é o meu presente de amigo secreto para Kisamadesu.**_

**_Espero que ela goste. :D_**

_Mais um dia de chuva..._

Seus dias naquele lugar não eram e nem seriam os melhores.

_Como gostaria de vê-la novamente._

A guerra acabara. Muitas pessoas voltavam para as suas famílias, para os seus lares.

Ele...

_Eu não tenho nada, nem ninguém._

A lembrança daqueles belos olhos azuis fez com que se lembrasse dela.

_Um anjo que me salvou e, agora, nem ao menos sei onde está._

Voltou a olhar para fora da janela. Aquele quarto de hotel. Nova York sempre parecera sombria para ele, mas agora...

_Agora que não a tenho mais, tudo isso me parece o verdadeiro inferno._

O céu nublado parecia transmitir a todos a tristeza que ficara no coração do pobre soldado.

- Rosette...

_Spend all your time waiting _

_for that second chance _

_for a break that would make it okay _

_there's always some reason _

_to feel not good enough _

_and it's hard at the end of the day _

_I need some distraction _

_oh, beautiful release _

_memories seep from my veins _

_and may be empty. _

_Oh, how weightless, _

_then maybe ill find some peace tonight_

_(Eu passei todo o tempo esperando_

_Por uma segunda chance_

_Por um intervalo que consertaria tudo_

_Mas há sempre uma razão_

_Para não se sentir totalmente bem_

_E no fim do dia é difícil_

_Preciso de uma distração_

_De um belo escape_

_Das memórias correndo nas minhas veias_

_Deixe-me ficar vazia e leve_

_E então, talvez eu encontre alguma paz esta noite)._

_**o Flash Back o **_

_A guerra estava perto de seu fim e o numero de mortos divulgado pelo governo só fazia aumentar a cada dia._

_Tantos amigos, tantas pessoas queridas..._

_Ele tivera sorte. Isso, se pudesse chamar de sorte o fato de ter sido atingido por uma bala na altura do coração e ter que ser levado para o posto da Cruz Vermelha com urgência._

_Para ele, aquela bala fora sua benção._

_Fora por causa dela que ele acabara por passar a maior parte da guerra de cama. Aos cuidados do seu anjo._

_Ela que o ajudara quando ele chegara quase morto._

_Lembrou-se com perfeição do momento em que abrira os olhos pela primeira vez após a sua chegada ali._

_Lembrou-se também de que a primeira pessoa que viu foi ela. Foram seus olhos._

_Como era bom acordar com o som da voz dela. O aroma que emanava de seu corpo. Como amava aquela garota._

_- Já está se sentindo melhor?_

_Fora tirado de seus pensamentos por ela. Ela que era a única dona deles._

_- Já. Eu gostaria de andar. – disse olhando-a com intensidade e, reparando que ela corara, voltou seus olhos para o lado._

_- Mas o medico disse que você não pode andar ainda._

_- Ele vive dizendo isso desde que estou aqui. Assim está parecendo que não poderei me levantar nunca._

_- Claro que poderá, mas não agora._

_- Se não começar a andar agora, sinceramente, não sei quando começarei._

_Trocaram olhares e ele pode ver um misto de preocupação e determinação nos olhos dela. Sabia que ela era teimosa. Assim como ele. Mas também sabia que deveria insistir._

_- Se não quer me ajudar então vou me levantar sozinho._

_Ela correu em sua ajuda e pegando-o pelo braço evitou que ele caísse._

_- Está ficando louco?_

_- Não._

_Encararam-se mais uma vez e sentiram como se os corações acelerassem. E sabiam que eles batiam no ritmo da mesma melodia._

_Caminharam para fora. O dia estava ensolarado. Ali, naquele instante, não parecia que estavam no meio de uma guerra. Os campos floridos a sua volta mostravam o qual tranqüilo era o lugar em que instalaram a Cruz Vermelha._

_- Aqui é tão..._

_- Tranqüilo? – ela completou olhando por um instante, mas logo em seguida desviou os olhos para a colina a sua frente._

_- É. Tranqüilo demais._

_- Os governos de todos os paises cuidaram para que os postos da Cruz Vermelha ficassem bem afastados do campo de batalha. Foi por isso que muitos morreram. Você teve sorte em sobreviver._

_- É. Tive muita sorte. – disse olhando-a. _

_Se pudesse ficaria assim eternamente._

_Contemplando-a._

_Uma certeza ele tinha. Quando tudo aquilo acabasse a tomaria como esposa._

_- Vamos entrar?_

_- Não._

_- Mas..._

_- Nós só estamos aqui há cinco minutos e você já quer que eu volte para a cama? Não mesmo. Já passei tempo demais deitado._

_Ele permaneceu em pé. Ela ao seu lado segurando o seu braço. Nunca se sentira tão bem em toda sua vida. _

_Sentiu-a apertar seu braço com força e olhou-a._

_Ela estava angustiada. Podia ver isso em seus olhos._

_- Não precisa ficar preocupada, não vou desmaiar só por passar um tempo em pé._

_Viu-a baixar o rosto e sentiu uma enorme vontade de abraçá-la. Mas não foi preciso que ele o fizesse._

_Ela já o tinha feito._

_- Rosette..._

_Abraçou-a de volta sentindo as batidas de seu coração acelerar cada vez mais._

_- Eu não quero que nada aconteça a você. Não quero. – olhou-o sentindo o rosto aquecer._

_- Nada vai me acontecer. Não enquanto você estiver comigo._

_Passou-lhe a mão pelo rosto e viu-a fechar os olhos. Era tão bom sentir a pele dela. Ela era tão...linda. Por Deus como a amava._

_Observou-lhe os lábios. Tão rosados. Um sorriso surgira deles. Viu-a abrir os olhos lentamente. Seus olhos encaravam-no tão intensamente que ele poderia perder-se neles. _

_- Chrno..._

_As batidas dos corações confundiam-se. Os rostos cada vez mais próximos. Viu-a fechar os olhos novamente. Fechou os seus também. Queria aproveitar aquele momento ao máximo. E assim o faria._

_Beijou-a. Finalmente pode sentir o doce sabor dos lábios dela. Beijou-a doce e intensamente. Como ansiara por aquele toque. Tê-la em seus braços._

_O seu anjo._

_In the arms of the angel _

_far away from here _

_from this dark cool hotel room _

_and the endlessness that you fear _

_(Nos braços de um anjo_

_Voe para longe daqui_

_Deste frio e vazio quarto de hotel_

_E da infinitude que você teme)_

_Separam-se. As respirações descompassadas. Mantiveram os olhos fechados, ainda sentindo o corpo aquecido pelo que havia acontecido._

_Ele foi o primeiro a abri-los. Esperou que ela fizesse o mesmo e encarou-a. Vendo nos olhos dela a felicidade. Um sorriso brotou-lhe também dos lábios. Como amava ver aquele sorriso._

_- Rosette?_

_- Fale. – disse, não reconhecendo a própria voz, em um sussurro._

_Abraçou-a fortemente e sentiu-a retribuir._

_- Prometa-me uma coisa._

_- O que você quiser._

_- Prometa-me que nos encontraremos quando tudo isso terminar. – disse separando-se dela para olhá-la melhor. _

_- Não há algo que eu deseje mais do que isso._

_Sorriram. Sentiam-se felizes por compartilharem do mesmo sentimento. Por serem correspondidos._

_- Eu amo você. - disse aproximando-a mais de si._

_- Eu também amo você. _

_you are pulled from the wreckage _

_of your silent reverie _

_you're in the arms of the angel _

_May you find, some comfort here_

_(Você foi puxado das ruínas_

_De seu silencioso transe_

_Você está nos braços de um anjo_

_Que você possa encontrar algum conforto aí)_

_**o Fim do Flash Back o**_

Olhou novamente para a rua. As pessoas lá embaixo pareciam-lhe ignorar a chuva. Ele adoraria fazer o mesmo, mas não podia.

_Frustrante._

Ficar trancado ali não era exatamente o que tinha imaginado fazer depois que a guerra acabasse.

_Mas nem tudo é como planejamos._

Aquele céu nublado...

_Adoraria encontra-la._

- É só isso o que sei fazer. Olhar para baixo à procura dela. E me frustrar por não encontra-la. Como se a qualquer momento ela fosse aparecer.

Suspirou longa e profundamente. Estava cansado disso.

Foi com relutância que se levantou.

- Não comer nada definitivamente não a trará de volta.

Caminhou até a sala a procura do telefone. Pediria alguma coisa.

Ficaria naquele hotel até que a encontrasse. Durasse o tempo que tivesse que durar.

A mulher no outro lado da linha falou-lhe que o pedido subiria em alguns minutos. Desligou o telefone e voltou para o quarto.

_Você vai pra guerra viúvo e volta apaixonado. Muito bem Chrno._

- Muito bem.

Não soube quanto tempo passou sentado ali. Pensando nela. Mas o som da campainha o trouxe para a realidade.

_Pelo menos o serviço aqui é rápido._

Abriu a porta e encarou a pequena moça. Recebeu o carrinho depois de entregar-lhe a gorjeta. Comeria no quarto.

** o o o o **

Ela andava pelas ruas procurando-o.

Sabia que aquela busca era insana.

_Como pretendo encontra-lo em uma cidade tão grande como Nova York e ainda por cima sozinha?_

Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Sabia que era tolice, mas ainda sim não iria desistir tão fácil.

_Será que ele já me esqueceu?_

Sentiu o coração apertar com aquele simples pensamento.

_Não, ele não pode ter me esquecido assim._

Levou a mão ao peito em uma tentativa de acalmar as batidas de seu coração.

Andar pelas ruas sem rumo. Era sempre a mesma coisa todo dia.

_E eu sempre acabo aqui._

Olhou para o grande hotel a sua frente e sentiu o coração acelerar ainda mais.

- Por que sempre sinto isso quando paro aqui? Por quê?

_Acho que vou caminhar mais um pouco._

** o o o o **

Depositou a bandeja com cuidado no carrinho e voltou para a janela.

Seu coração acelerou com o que viu.

_Não pode ser ela._

Uma moça loira, menor do que ele e com o mesmo jeito de Rosette estava andando na calçada do lado oposto ao hotel.

_Mas...será?_

Não ficaria ali parado pensando nisso.

Isso não tiraria suas duvidas.

Pegou o casaco na poltrona da sala e saiu.

_Tem que ser ela. Tem que ser o meu anjo._

_So tired of the straight life _

_and everywhere you turn _

_there's vultures and thieves at your back _

_and the storm keeps on twisting _

_keep on building the lies _

_that you make up for all that you lack _

_it don't make no difference _

_escape them one last time _

_it's easier to believe _

_in this sweet madness _

_Oh, this glorious sadness, _

_that brings me to my knees_

_(Você está tão preso às linhas_

_E onde você esteja_

_Há ladrões e vultos atrás de você_

_A tempestade continua rugindo_

_Você mantém as mentiras_

_Com as quais você escondeu o que não tem_

_Não há diferença, escape uma última vez_

_É mais fácil acreditar nessa doce loucura_

_Nessa gloriosa tristeza_

_Que me faz ajoelhar-me)_

** o o o o **

Voltaria para casa e falaria com o seu irmão.

_E o que eu vou dizer? Que fiquei andando o dia inteiro pelo mesmo lugar?_

Joshua apoiava-a na idéia de procurar o dono de seu coração.

_Ele sempre está ao meu lado, mesmo quando tomo as decisões mais loucas._

Sorriu com aquele pensamento.

Como queria encontrá-lo.

Sentir os braços dele apertando-a contra seu corpo quente.

Sentir o gosto dos lábios dele.

- Chrno...

Sentiu um pouco de frio e apertando mais o casaco contra o corpo continuou a caminhar.

- Onde você está Chrno onde?

Olhou para o céu nublado.

_Daqui a pouco começa a chover e eu vou ficar toda encharcada._

** o o o o **

Saiu do hotel correndo o mais rápido que podia.

Queria encontrá-la.

Parou na calçada olhando para o outro lado a procura dela.

_Pare de correr e ajeite esses cabelos ou todos vão pensar que você é algum louco._

Atravessou a rua. Ao alcançar a calçada do outro lado da rua parou.

_Onde ela está? Onde?_

Procurou cuidadosamente. Até que a viu.

_É ela. Tem que ser ela._

Apressando um pouco mais o passo pode diminuir a distancia entre eles facilmente.

** o o o o **

Sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro. Assustou-se com isso.

Quem poderia ser?

_Meu irmão está em casa. Ele não me seguiria até aqui._

Sentiu o coração acelerar e as mãos suarem.

_Rosette mantenha a calma. _

Soltou um suspiro tentando aliviar toda a tensão que sentia.

Virou-se lentamente e teve que tapar a boca com a mão ao reconhecer de quem eram aqueles olhos castanhos.

- Chrno...

Viu um sorriso surgir no rosto do rapaz. E antes que pudesse pensar em algo. Sentiu-se abraçada por ele, como há muito tempo esperava.

- Rosette...finalmente nós encontramos.

Passou-lhe a mão pelo rosto. Queria ter certeza de que aquilo tudo não era mais um sonho seu.

Sentiu-a abraçá-lo pela cintura.

Queria sentir o gosto dos lábios dela novamente.

- Eu amo tanto você, Rosette. Tanto...

- Chrno...

As respirações agora se misturavam.

Os corações agora aquecidos batiam no mesmo ritmo.

Aproximou-se dela e finalmente sentiu...

_Como é doce o sabor dos lábios do meu anjo._

Sentiu-a enlaçar o seu pescoço e ficar quase que na ponta dos pés. Abraçou-a delicadamente pela cintura, aproximando-a mais do seu corpo.

_In the arms of the angel _

_far away from here _

_from this dark cool hotel room _

_and the endlessness that you fear _

_you are pulled from the wreckage _

_of your silent reverie_

_(Nos braços de um anjo_

_Voe para longe daqui_

_Deste frio e vazio quarto de hotel_

_E da infinitude que você teme_

_Você foi puxados das ruínas_

_De seu silencioso transe_

_Você está nos braços de um anjo_

_Que você possa encontrar algum conforto aí)_

Não se importavam se as outras pessoas estavam vendo.

Não se impostavam com a chuva que agora caia sobre eles.

Sentiam-se aquecidos nos braços um do outro.

Pertenciam um ao outro.

E seria assim...

_you're in the arms of the angel _

_may you find some comfort here _

_you're in the arms of the angel _

_may you find some comfort here_

(Você está nos braços de um anjo

Que você possa encontrar algum conforto aí

Você está nos braços de um anjo

Que você possa encontrar algum conforto aí)

Pra sempre.

_**Fim**_

**_Lembrando que está também é a primeira fic de Chrno Crusade em português. XD_**

_**Quem gostar e resolver mandar review ficarei muito feliz em recebe-la.**_

_**Kissus e ja ne**_

_**Leila.**_


End file.
